Five Times Finland Was Late
by NekoRyuuKo
Summary: ...and one time he was way too early. A five times story featuring Finland with (as usual) fluff and humor. Suggestions aare welcomed.
1. Halloween

**A.N.** Hello people! Thanks for checking this Five Times story out! I know, I got a few requests to do one involving the FACE family, and the German brothers, and the Kirkland family…but I just really love and adore the Nordics. So as everyone knows, Norway is my favorite Nordic of all time, but deep down inside I have a Christmas heart and I can sense my inner Finland awakening. So without further ado, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Finland groaned as he waited for the kids in the store to finish buying their last minute costume supplies. He, too, was getting last minute things, but at least he wasn't holding up the checkout line. The Finnish man glanced down at his items and tried to suppress another groan. The Nordic was supposed to be at America's Halloween party, but things had come up.

Sighing, Finland looked around America's convenience store and wondered just how committed to this holiday the young nation was. Orange and black decorated the store and there were huge packages of candy labeled for discount. Looking back at the kids who were in front of him, Finland saw they were finishing up and moved forward, placing his items down for the cashier to ring up.

The girl gave the blond a look of worry as she scanned each item. Temporary hair color spray, zombie masks, a nerf gun, water balloons, a cap gun, Pringles, three packages of black licorice, a bucket, and a can of chicken soup. Finland quickly paid, left the store, and threw his stuff in his rental car before he gunned it.

Finland swerved between lanes of traffic until he made it to the place America had reserved for the party. Before he even got out of the car, the other four Nordics swarmed him. Norway had started filling up the water balloons with magic and chicken soup before dropping them into a bucket. Denmark had gone straight for a zombie mask and some cans of hair color spray and was shaking the canisters violently. Sweden grabbed the cap gun and a few water balloons from Norway and appeared to be arming himself for battle. Iceland quickly snatched the licorice and Pringles while the other Nordics prepared for something ridiculous.

"You're late Fin!" Denmark exclaimed as he shook a can of orange. The Finnish man nodded and tried to explain why he was late, but no one was listening. Tiredly, Finland grabbed the nerf gun and loaded the foam darts into it. Norway hefted the bucket of water/soup/ balloons as Denmark slid zombie masks on everyone's faces. Finland giggled as Iceland mumbled, "I'm single as a Pringle," before munching on some of the snacks.

Sve held the small cap gun carefully as Denmark laughed, "Let's go put the trick in trick or treat! The Nordic pirate crew shall be feared!"

Finland smiled as Norway rolled his eyes and the five started to set up their prank plan. If scaring America with zombie masks and water balloons worked, Finland wouldn't let the younger nation live it down.

 **A.N.** There we go! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! In the reviews (if you review) tell me what you're going as! I'm going as Percy Jackson! Until next time – Neko


	2. Nordic Meeting

**A.N.** This apology is waaayyy over due. I AM SO SORRY! I didn't update for a while due to my college exams and then I just got lazy but I'm here to tell you that I will be getting this story rolling starting…*looks at watch*…NOW! ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Finland glanced around and bounced on the balls of his feet as he pushed through a small crowd of people. It wasn't his fault that his alarm didn't go off, but then again, it wasn't Denmark's fault that beer almost always made it into a Nordic Five meeting.

Finally there was a gap in the crowd of people in front of the restaurant, and Finland squeezed through. Pushing his way to the counter, he said tiredly, "Reservation for five, I think it's under Matthias."

The woman glanced down at the reservations and nodded before leading Finland to the back of the restaurant where Denmark was building something with Sweden out of breadsticks. Iceland was the first to notice the late nation and moved over a bit so Finland could sit in the booth next to the younger nation.

Denmark laughed loudly before asking, 'Where ya been Fin? We waited like an eternity for ya!"

"It was a half hour," Norway corrected, taking a sip of his water with lemon. Sweden nodded before carefully adding another breadstick to the tower of bread.

Iceland rolled his eyes before saying, "We ordered for you, or more like Den did."

The Dane laughed again as he poured a packet of sweetener into his soda pop and watched it fizz before asking, "Who dares me to drink this?"

Finland watched as Denmark chugged the pop without another word. Sweden kept adding breadsticks to the small fortress as Norway engaged Iceland in a game of "Call Me Big Brother," while Finland watched Denmark with a look of horror on his face.

As Denmark put the glass down, the made a face as he let his head rest against the table before saying, "I have so many regrets right now."

Finland laughed a bit as Sweden hit the Dane over the head with a breadstick and Norway pelted the spiky haired male with butter packets. Smiling, Finland reminded himself to try and be on time for the next meeting so he wouldn't miss all the fun.

 **A.N.** The Christmas chapter will be out on the 25th as My gift to you all! For those following my other stories, Soulmates of Hetalia and House of Cards, you'll be getting a Christmas update as well! Until next time - Ryuu


End file.
